Foxfire...kill.
Catechism says, "Sorry! I was... regrettably distracted. I'll be there as soon as possible." Fulcrum says, "...Identify yourself. Your security code registers as Decepticon, but I do not recognise your vocal pattern." Catechism says, "Apologies! I'm a Catechism, a Seeker. I was put into stasis quite a while ago. I was only awakened recently." Fulcrum pauses, the faint sound of medical records being accessed in the background. "Ah. Converge on my position, Catechism. Co-ords follow." *burst of data* Catechism says, "Received. Will proceed with due haste." spam Iran Once called Persia and conquered by both Cyrus the Great and Alexander the Great, Iran is a high, arid plateau ringed by massive, heavily-eroded mountain ranges crowned with oak, beech, linden, and elm forests. Some of these snow-covered peaks are volcanically active, producing frequent, devastating earthquakes. In the interior are the vast salt deserts, dotted with the occasional lush oasis but consisting mostly of salt crusts over treacherous, quicksandlike salt marshes. On the north border are the salty marshes bordering the Caspian Sea. To the southwest, pipelines transport oil from the huge oilfields to the Persian Gulf refineries. The IGAT system pipes natural gas from the south to Tehran, the capital of Iran. Undeveloped coal, lead, and copper resources are scattered over much of the terrain. Contents: MiG-29 Obvious exits: Northeast leads to Kazakstan. Southeast leads to Agra. East leads to Persian Gulf. Fly MiG-29 is already at work terrorizing the yellow-booted, hard-hat wearing workers at the carefully generic Iranian oil-field. The employees of the plant look surprisingly similar to their American counterparts, with a turban randomly thrown in here and there so you can tell it's Iran. The green and grey patterned MiG strafes the compound with his deadly heat-rays, sending workers fleeing in every direction. "Flee, puny flesh creatures!" he broadcasts. "Any resistance will be met with judicious application of DEATH!" If a F-35 can look anxious, this one most certainly does. There's something in the way that it flies that suggests worry, haste, a bit of confusion, and even apology. Abruptly, the jet slows, the flaps slamming down to slow its flight. "Catechism," Fulcrum transmits as the other Seeker comes into view, transforming in mid air and touching down with a hollow BOOM sound. "Secure the perimeter while I attach the Energon Cubulator to the oil derricks" He frowns at his new comrade, not knowing his capabilities. "Are your systems configured for combat?" The MiG-29 twists around and folds in on itself with a grinding sound, transforming into the robotic form of Fulcrum. Catechism obediently starts a loop around the perimeter, looking for resistance. The xenos here are so tiny, smaller even than cassettes. All the better to crush. "I'm an air warrior. I haven't gotten a chance yet to test out the capacities of this body, but it is armed." Fulcrum's frown deepens. Great, another newcomer to Earth. Hopefully this one's more capable than Fleet. "Expect incoming," he drones, trudging over to a derrick and attaching the device, which begins producing and filling energon cubes. "Autobot, or Human, or both. And remember - our goal is a haul of energy. Protect the Cubulizer." He adjusts the complex machine, then nods. "I shall cover it from the ground, you from the air." From an Iran Islamic TV station, Mau Al Mohammed reports, "Good evening. We have sketchy reports from emergency personnel that the Shek-al-modo oil fields in southern Iran are currently under siege by the Decepticons. Because of the emergency evacuation of workers and the utter chaos this is creating, we are unable to give you pictures or any other news of the situation. More on this as it develops. This is Mau Al Mohammed reporting. Exo-Suit descends from the skies above. Exo-Suit has arrived. EDC Shrike descends from the skies above. EDC Shrike has arrived. Catechism wiggles her wings, a bit surprised. "The natives actually pose that much of a threat? How curious. I'll be on the lookout." She continues her perimeter loop and keeps a sharp optic out for foes. And there they are! "Incoming!" Exo-Suit quietly shuts down. Michael Briar unseals Exo-Suit and climbs out of the suit. Michael Briar has arrived. Foxfire has arrived. Michael Briar has left. Michael Briar suits up and seals Exo-Suit around himself. Exo-Suit starts up smoothly, generator softly humming. Michael Briar roars along low to the ground, but kicking up sand as he goes. Sheep bleat and run from the mad flight of the exo-suit which heads towards the oil fields at a breakneck pace. Within the suit Michael looks up where he's going every once in a while. The sensor read outs from his HUD tells him exactly where he is in relation to the ground so he can hug just a few feet from the deck and not worry about anything jumping up at him. As he reaches over the last few sand dunes he clicks on his radio, "Sky Raider, Sky Raider, target is in sight. 3 k out and closing. The cons probably have picked us up on their scanners. Threat unknown so stay frosty. Briar out." He turns off his radio and readies himself by pulling out his rail cannon from its back maglock. It powers up with a high pitched hum but is drowned out by the rushing wind. From inside the EDC Shrike , Aaron Maas comes screaming in right behind the Exo-Suit but at a higher altitude. Aaron flips on his radio and replies "Glaive II - Sky Raider here I copy and will keep my eye open, scanners on full, and weapons are at the ready." The radio goes silent and the shrike switches to battle mode climbing and banking off to a side to keep the cons from shooting them both at once. Foxfire runs after his human companions, doing his best to keep up...and covered with dust, it seems. Wonder what *he's* been up to. Oh well, that doesn't matter right now; he's got a job to do, after all. Fulcrum looks up, peering at the shiny dots that mark the incoming humans and their pesky ally. "Try to stall them as long as possible" he calls to Catechism while another cube is filled. "I shall do the same" Stepping away from the device and the derrick it's attached to, he readies his weapons, taking his hammer from its belt at his waist, his sickle appearing from subspace in his other hand. He makes no move to rise skywards, instead staying on the ground and waiting for the foe. Michael Briar frowns and says, "Incoming...I'm going for the oil fields." The exo-suit peels away from the jet and makes a bee line for the derrick Fulcrum's on. He brings up his zoom and centers it on Fulcrum. Stopping short, he pulls up to go into a hoving position. "Fulcrum, thought it might be you. You're hitting targets farther from the US. Starting to figure it out are we?" he teases. From inside the EDC Shrike , Aaron Maas watches the Glaive II bank and head for Fulcrum, so he turns his attention to the airbone threat. He looks it over but can seem to get a positive id. He charges up the weapons and bring the targeting sensors on line. He banks hard on the other direction trying to get a better line on the unfamiliar con. Foxfire slows to a walk and comes up right beside Michael's exo-suit, and at the general's comments, a smirk crosses his muzzle. "I really don't think he gets anything," he remarks. "Otherwise he'd realize that no matter *where* he strikes, *we'll* show up." He pauses, blinking a little, as he wonders how much sense that really made. The F-35 jinks up, trying to get an altitude advantage over her foe. If this was an Autobot, she'd probably be hollering philosophical questions by now, but it doesn't "read right" for an Autobot, so she stays quiet. Xenos aren't worth the words, are they? Fulcrum regards Foxfire and Briar with unequal loathing, the Blacksmith's irritation with the silly little fox mech overshadowed by his hatred for Briar, caused mainly by his foiling of his previous raid in similar circumstances. But he makes no moves to engage... yet. The more they delay, the more chance of getting away with energy. "Briar." he grinds. "I see you've bought your pet this time. Come to destroy more of your species' equipment? I imagine your commanders were not too pleased with your actions last time. Think what they will say when you destroy all of this." He pauses, while in the background another cube is produced. "Especially given that these humans are not those of your homeland." Michael Briar shakes his head, "You forced my hand Fulcrum. It was that, or let more energon be taken by you and your kind." He points to Fulcrum and says, "Foxfire...kill." Sure, going in blasting might not be a good idea right now. Maybe sending in Foxfire first to soften him up might be better. From inside the EDC Shrike , Aaron Maas banks and gains altitude, all the while closing in on the unidentified con. He looks over the sensors and weapons consoles one last time. He closes in just one more minute and the con will be in range. Foxfire simply glares at Fulcrum, insulted by the 'pet' comment. However, when Michael gives him the order, he snaps his head around and just stares at him skeptically. "What am I, your guard dog?" Nonetheless, he rolls his optics and rushes at Fulcrum, though it's still dubious that he can *kill* anything bigger than himself. Once he's close enough, he lunges at the Decepticon, teeth bared, as he aims for the neck component. Foxfire strikes Fulcrum with Bite. Blast! That weird jet's behind her! Wake up Catechism, wake up! She cuts her forward engines, kicks on the VTOL, and hangs in the air, as if willing the other jet to run right into her. Then, she flips her forward thrusters back on, and straining her systems, makes a sharp turn upwards in the direction of the sun. Hopefully, the glare from the harsh, desert sun will hide her from view and mess with her enemy's sensors. Fulcrum hurriedly raises a hand to protect himself, Foxfire's jaws closing around his upper arm rather than his jugular fuel-line. "So.. you ARE the human's pet" he snarls. "Pathetic." Hauling his arm back, he attempts to shake Foxfire off and smack the tape into the ground.. or at Briar. Whatever's around. Fulcrum misses Foxfire with his Down boy! attack. Michael Briar grins, "I doubt that. Foxfire was just waiting. I wouldn't want to blow you into millions of pieces and not leave anything for him." He folds his arms and says, "Rip out his hydraulics Foxfire! Hold on tight!" Great, now he can't fire on Fulcrum. Well, let Foxy have his fun. EDC Shrike flies under the con jet but its targeting sensors are not that easily fooled. Aaron locks on and now that the con is in range opens fire as the laser swings into place and a blast is sent at the con jet. You evade EDC Shrike 's laser attack. "Yeah, what General Briar said," Foxfire mumbles, his voice somewhat muffled, grinning as well as he can with his mouth full of Fulcrum's arm. He hangs on as tightly as he can, the Decepticon's attempts to shake him off proving futile. His optics glow brightly for a split second, then fires his lasers at Fulcrum's face. Foxfire strikes Fulcrum with Laser. Apparently, the old "fly into the sun" trick works. That won't last for long, though. Catechism knows that she has got to get into firing position. Getting beaten by a xeno would be too humiliating for words. She continues up, nearly orthogonal relative to the ground, flips back, now upside-down, and spins on her longitudinal axis to return to normal flight. Now, still higher in altitude, instead of heading away from the other jet, she's flying towards it. Fulcrum gets more and more irritated with the fox hanging from his arm, especially as it ZAPS him with two tiny laser beams. "Get..ARG! off!" he growls, shaking his arm again. Wait. His ARM. Where those GUNS are mounted. With a while, Fulcrum's heat-rays power up, a visible sphere of energy coalescing around the nozzle before a deadly blast of heat shoots out - directly at Foxfire's head. Fulcrum strikes Foxfire with Bad dog! No biscuit!. Michael Briar hurms and ponders if he should join in now. He pulls his plasma saber out which ignites with a crackle and hiss of air burning. It forms a narrow cone nearly as long as the suit. The Glaive II takes off towards Fulcrum and says, "All right, play time's over. Let's do this!" He swings the saber out towards Fulcrum while he flies past. Even if he misses, Michael sweeps the suit back around for another run. Exo-Suit strikes Fulcrum with heavy rail gun. Foxfire's optics widen as he realizes what's about to happen, and releases his grip on Fulcrum's arm, but he's not quick enough; the blast hits him in the side, and he falls to the ground, smoking a little where there are fresh wounds. "Ow," he mutters, getting to his feet and glaring at his opponent again. He opens his mouth once more, but this time, he stays where he is as he spews out a stream of flames. Foxfire misses Fulcrum with his Fire attack. From inside the EDC Shrike , Aaron Maas curses to himself and makes a note to check them when he returns to base. He notices that is counterpart is trying to chase him down so he switches to rockets and lets loose. EDC Shrike strikes you with rocket for 16 points of damage. The xeno hit her! The blasted xeno actually hit her! There's no time for disbelief, only retaliation in kind. With a mental snarl, the F-35 readies her own rockets, fires, and jinks out of the way, getting ready for another run. You strike EDC Shrike with rocket. Fulcrum is too busy dealing with Foxfire to notice Briar's attack, noting with satisfaction the scorch march left by his Heat Ray. "Now, I.. ACK!" he cries, as Briar's saber bites into his side, spinning him around just enough to unconciously dodge Foxfire's blast of fire. "Not THIS time, human!" he grins, ignoring the tape for the moment to pursue Briar, swinging his hammer in an overhead arc - one that has its terminus point on the exo-suit's head. Fulcrum misses Exo-Suit with his Blacksmith's Hammer attack. Michael Briar forces the suit to slide sideways and brings his free fist around towards Fulcrum's side. "The name's Briar!" he grunts before jumping up and swinging his fist out. Michael hates being called human. He clicks on his radio and says, "Foxfire, see about those energon cubes." Exo-Suit misses Fulcrum with its wild punches to da side attack. From inside the EDC Shrike , Aaron Maas smiles as this time his weapons strikes home only to have the smile removed as the con strikes the Sky Raider. Aaron banks hard and and lines up another shot at the new con. He brings the shrike to bear on the con jet and fires. You evade EDC Shrike 's ballistic attack. Foxfire curses softly as his attack misses, but he quickly forgets about it as he turns his attention back to Michael. Giving a firm, single nod, he utters, "Okay," and takes off toward the oil well. The F-35 deftly dodges the other jet's attack, curtly twisting in the air so that the shots just pass through air rather than impact into her frame. Ah, that's more like it. She laughs to herself, starting to enjoy this. The F-35 takes advantage of her excellent turning radius and lines up for an attack run of her own, replying with her disruptor. EDC Shrike evades your disruptor attack. "I am aware of that" Fulcrum deadpans to Briar, firing his boot-jets in a brief burst, rising above the exo's punches in what amounts to a hop rather than actual flight. "No you DON'T" he scowls, firing his boot-jets again to control his descent.. aiming to land right on top of the fleeing tape. Fulcrum strikes Foxfire with STOMP. Michael Briar frowns and lands. He brings up his red targeter and centers it on Fulcrum. It flashs for a second before chest panels open and several streaks of smoke launch out. Upon closer inspection, mini-missiles are zinging from each of the pillars of smoke. Zinging? Yes, zinging. Like very fast. Exo-Suit strikes Fulcrum with big badda boom from the energon cubes. Foxfire is unable to stifle a small cry as he's struck, the blow causing him to fall onto his already wounded side. He lifts his head and checks out the new damage done to his other side, and with a snort, he's back on his feet again. He sprints toward his destination, but looks over his shoulder at Fulcrum...and fires the lasers again. Foxfire misses Fulcrum with his Laser attack. Fulcrum has disconnected. Catechism silently curses as her disruptor shot misses. Seeing that the situation isn't going too well, she swoops down, transforms, grabs a few energon cubes, and high-tails it out of there. Well, at least they got some cubes out of it. It wasn't a total waste! EDC Shrike watches the con grab and run so Aaron lands the Shrike and opens the canopy and says to Foxfire "Need a lift back to San Francisco." F-35, Marine Corps variant, transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Decepticon Message: 2/7 Posted Author Report Sun Dec 19 Fulcrum ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text only report with Fulcrum's security code. Raid untertaken on middle-eastern fossil fuel plant. Decepticon units: Fulcrum, Catcechism Opposing forces: Michael Briar, Foxfire, unidentified human piloting atmospheric interceptor. Result: 10 Energon cubes retreieved under heavy fire. More may have been acomplished if more Decepticons had participated. Commendations to Catechism for her performance. General notes: Foxfire appears to be taking orders directly from Briar, in the manner of a pet. This appears not to have improved his combat abilities or intelligence. Report ends.